Once Upon a December
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: Based on Anastasia. Hiccup was a Prince who lost his family and has amnesia from an attack at the Haddock palace. Now, he must find his long lost mother in Paris with the help of two con men, Toothless and Fishlegs. Hiccup's journey may change his life, but it's very dangerous because a madman named Drago Bludvist is out to kill him. Human Toothless/Hiccup
1. Cast

The cast members of Once Upon a December.

**Hiccup as Anastasia/****Anya**

**Toothless as Dimitri **

**Fishlegs as Vladimir**

**Drago Bludvist as Rasputin**

**Eret as Bartok**

**Valka as Duchess Marie**

**Gobber as Sophie**

**Stoick as Czar Nicholas ll**

**Gothi as the orphan owner**

**The Outcasts as the soldiers who killed the Romanov family **

**Pooka as himself **


	2. Prologue

VALKA'S** P. O. V.**

**...**

There was a time. Not long ago. Lived a Czar palace having a ball for my return home.

Yes, I am their queen. Queen Valka. I am a traveller for my kingdom so I can learn and discover the lives of many people.

My husband, King Stoick was dancing with my eight year old son Hiccup at the dancefloor. He is my only child. When Stoick twirled him, Hiccup saw me sitting down and shouted out, "MOMMY!"

He went towards me and gave me a big hug. "Hi sweetheart. I really missed you." I said to him as I put him on my lap. "I missed you so much mommy. I drew you a picture." said Hiccup as he gave me a picture of a dragon.

"Hiccup, it's wonderful. I love it. You know, I have something for you too." I said as I pull out a music box from my pocket. Hiccup gasped at the sight of it. "Mommy, it's beautiful. What is it?" he said.

I told him, "Why, it's a music box. You know what's the best part?" "What?" Hiccup asked me.

I gave Hiccup a music box so he can listen to my lullaby every night when I go out to see places. He's been having problems going to sleep when I'm not home. So, it was a good idea to give him the music box. To make this simple for the both of us.

Hiccup sees a young boy a year older than him eating an apple and watches him. But was taken away by a butler. "Toothless! You belong in the kitchen!" he yelled as he drags the boy away.

"Look," I said to him as I winded up the music box with a locket. Then, the music box starts playing and a dancing figure comes out. The figures are me and Stoick.

Hiccup gasped and said, "It sings our lullaby!"

"That's right, Hiccup. You can play this when I'm away. It'll help you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing." I told him.

Then, I began to sing to him.

(All that wind

Close and see

Hear this song and remember

Soon you'll be

home with me

Once upon a December)

Hiccup sang along with me. He laughed after we finished singing.

I gave him the locket and told him, "Read what it says." He took a good look at it and read, "Together in Paris." I smiled when he reads his surprise. "That's right. I'm taking you to Paris with me so we can be together forever." I explained.

"Really? Oh, mommy!" he said as he hugs me tightly. I hugged him back.

...

But, our celebration didn't last long when a clocked man entered the room uninvited.

His name was Drago Bludvist.

This terrible man hated the Haddock family and will do anything to destroy us. He betrayed us many years ago by using dark magic and blamed my husband for it.

He approached Stoick and he said to the man, "Who dares to enter the party uninvited?!"

Drago puts his hood off as he laughs evilly. "So, this is what I get for not seeing you and your family for a long time. Oh, I can tell you have a son who is very weak and will die very young."

Hiccup was crying as he hides himself on my chest. I held him protectively as Drago said those unpleasant words in front of me.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IN FRONT OF MY WIFE AND SON! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Stoick bellowed.

Drago chuckled evilly and said, "Oh, I will. But first, let me give you something I should give you a long time ago. A curse!"

Everyone gasped at those words.

"You and your family will die on one full night! I WILL NOT REST TILL I SEE THE HADDOCK FAMILY GONE FOREVER!" Drago yelled as he uses his staff to destroy a chandelier and make it fall to the ground.

I stared at this in horror and holds Hiccup tighter to my body.

...

Consumed by the hatred of the Haddock family, Drago sold his soul to the devil in order to destroy them. The devil gave him a magic staff filled with demonic dragons in them.

"Go. Fill your dark purpose. Destroy the Haddock family once and for all." he said to the spirits.

...

Later that night, Hiccup and I watched as the outcasts try to get through the gate.

The demons helped them by unlocking the gates and destroying everything, including Stoick's statue.

My family was running for their lives, finding a way out of the castle. All I heard were screams and cries. I searched for Hiccup, praying that the outcasts won't find him.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, where are you?" I called out. I hear my son calling for Stoick and watches in horror as he saw his own father getting killed. He screamed loudly as he watches.

I ran to him and pulls him into my arms. I was starting to cry too for the loss of my husband. Hiccup was bawling loudly in my arms. I hushed him softly and rubs his back. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. Mommy's here." I soothed him.

"We have to get out of here, quickly!" I told Hiccup as I led him to a doorway. Hiccup let's go of me as he went to his bedroom to get his music box. "Wait, my music box!" he yelled.

"Hiccup, wait! Come back! Come back!" I yelled to him.

Hiccup finally made it to his bedroom and got his music box from his play set. "Hiccup!" I called him.

He didn't listen to me. He was paying attention to his wall opening thanks to that kitchen boy. Heard his name was Toothless. He saw us and pulled us to the secret passage. "This way. It'll be much quicker and safer for you to escape. I'll distract them!" he said to us.

Hiccup accidentally dropped his music box and tries to get it, but the boy won't let him. "My music box!" he shouted to the boy. "Go! Go!" Toothless yelled as he shuts the door behind him.

He hears the outcasts coming to the room. Once they arrived, one of them growled, "Where are they, boy?!" Toothless responded by throwing a flower pot at them.

The outcast whacked him with his gun and knocked him out.

...

Outside, Hiccup and I were running as fast as we could to get away from Drago's curse.

"Mama!" Hiccup shouted as he was about to slow down. "Keep up with me, darling! We're almost there to the train station!" I told him as I held his hand.

Then all of the sudden, Drago leaped down and grabbed Hiccup's leg. Hiccup screamed and fell to the cold ground. "Let me go! Please!" he screamed.

"Drago! Get your hands off of my son!" I yelled at him.

"I'll never let you escape, weakling! Never!" Drago said to my son as he drags him deeper towards him.

Then, the ice beneath him began to break due to his massive weight. Drago panicked and let's go of Hiccup, giving him a chance for him to escape.

After he let's go, Hiccup and I made a run for it.

Drago was trying to get out of the frozen pond, but can't because he can't swim. His assistant, Eret watches him drown.

"ERET!" Drago yelled as the water begins to sink him. "Master!" Eret yelled as he saw his master drowning.

He finally drowned into the frozen lake, never to be seen again. Or are we?

...

When Hiccup and I made it to the train station, the train was starting to leave. I ran towards the train as fast as I could and reached out my hand for someone to pull us up.

Luckily, a man helped me up on the train, but he didn't help Hiccup get on. I gasped as I watched him struggle to get to me.

I reached my hand to him and said, "Hiccup, take my hand! Hang on. Mummy's got you!" "Don't let go!" Hiccup said.

But, the train was getting too fast for my son as he trips and falls to the floor. He screamed as he let's go of me and hits his head, knocking him out.

"HICCUUUUP!" I screamed loudly as I fell down to my knees and bursted out tears. The train never stopped to get Hiccup. It just left him behind.

...

So many lives were lost that dreadful night.

It was the worst night of my life. I've lost everything. My husband, my brother-in-law, my nephew, and most importantly, my son.

Oh, my little Hiccup. My precious baby boy. The only person I loved more than anything.

I never saw him again.


	3. Journey to the Past

12 YEARS LATER

...

It was a cold yet busy day in St. Petersburg.

Everyone gathered into crowds to hear rumors about the youngest member of the Haddock family still alive. But, are they true or not? The reason why they're talking about this is because Queen Valka is holding a big reward for whoever brings her son back to her. The reward is ten million dollars.

In the marketplace, they've been selling the items that belonged to the family and snow globes that have a picture of Hiccup. The gypsy who's selling them waves her hand around the globe and said, "The rumors and be true or false. It's you to decide if the Prince is still alive."

"FOR SOMEONE WHO COULD BRING OUR BELOVED PRINCE BACK!" Everyone yelled.

...

In the crowd, a big man named Fishlegs was running pass through many people while hearing the rumors.

He went to a newspaper station and saw many pictures of Hiccup. The man told the audience while showing a picture of the prince, "The rumors might be true. One son may be still alive." The people went 'ooh' on that.

But, the police officer looked at him in anger like he wants to arrest him if they hear about Hiccup again. "Please do not repeat!" the newspaper man said as he closes his doors and everyone leaves.

When Fishlegs made it to the marketplace, he hears someone calling him by whistling. It was his best friend, Toothless. "Psst. Fishlegs." he said.

"Ah, Toothless. Have you been hearing those rumors in town? Boy, they've been talking about this all morning." said Fishlegs. "That rumor again. Many people believe that Prince Hiccup is still alive. We all know his mother survived the tragedy, but she moved to Paris." said Toothless as he looks at the window and see people still talking about Hiccup.

"So, do you believe that the rumor is real?" asked Fishlegs. "Of course I do, dear friend. Its the rumor. The legend. The mystery. It's the Prince Hiccup that'll help us fly. We'll find a boy who looks like him, dress him up, and take him to Paris. Imagine the reward his dear old mother will pay!" Toothless shouted out in glee.

"Like, we'll be the richest men of all of Russia!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Indeed. We'll be rich. And St. Petersburg will have a lot to talk about." said Toothless as he jumps on the roof and slides down with the snow. Thankfully, he lands safely.

Fishlegs follows him by doing the same thing, but he ends up getting stuck. "Uh, Toothless. A little help here." he said. "Hang on, buddy. I got ya." said Toothless as he brings out his knife and throws it at his collar, causing him to fall hard. "Ouch." Fishlegs muttered.

"You okay?" asked Toothless as he helps his friend up. "Yeah, thanks. But, please don't let me do the same thing you always do." Fishlegs complained as he puts his hat on.

Toothless laughed and said, "Come on, let's head to the theater. I'm sure we will find the right Hiccup." They saw a train and manages to catch up to it. "Say goodbye to the biggest town in history!" he shouted as he waved to everyone.

The crowd keeps saying, "THE PRINCE HICCUP. ALIVE OR DEAD!" over and over again. This makes Fishlegs want to cover his ears because it's annoying.

A skinny man looks down at the crowd and said to the birds, "Who knows. Shh!" Then they flew off.

...

Now, since many people believe Hiccup survived the attack, they've been curious where he's been this whole time. Well, the answer is right here.

Hiccup grew up in an orphanage nearby St. Petersburg. He never came back to the Haddock palace is because he has amnesia due to the fact he hit his head while catching up to his mother and the train. Because of that, he forgot everything about his family and his past, including his mother. At least he didn't forget about his personality.

By the time Hiccup was twenty years old, the orphanage decided that he should be on his own. So, they gave him a farewell and wishes him luck that he'll find a better life.

Gothi, the orphanage lady drags him out the door while the children keeps saying goodbye to him.

"I got you a job at a fish factory. Child, are you listening?!" she yelled as she noticed Hiccup is too busy saying goodbye to the kids.

"Bye! Bye everybody! I'm listening, Ms. Gothi." said Hiccup. "You've been a difficult child during these twelve years. Always been demanding, having too much fun with the kids, always crying because of that same nightmare you had!" said Gothi.

"Okay okay, I get it. It's just a nightmare and that's the only nightmare I have all my life and it never leaves my head. But, I never wanted this to get out of my head either." said Hiccup as he gestures his locket. Gothi took a good look at it and read, "Together in Paris."

She huffed at that and said, "Oh, I get it, you want to look for your family. Well, guess what? You'll never find them at all! Why? Because they're dead or they abandoned you on purpose! You should be grateful for that!" "That's not true! They'll never abandon me! You'll see, old lady. When I go to that gate, I will find my destiny!" said Hiccup as he opens the gate and went out.

"So much for 'Together in Paris'!" Gothi laughed as she shuts the gate real loud and went back inside.

Hiccup took one last look at the orphanage and walked away.

...

"Ha ha. You should be grateful for that, Child." Hiccup mimicked Gothi as he wanders the winter wonderland. "I am grateful! Grateful to get away! 'You'll never find them at all!' she says."

He sighed sadly and sat down on a cold bench. "Now, which way do I go? If I go to the left, I'll spend the rest of my life smelling like fish. But, if I go to the right, I might find my family and find out who I really am." he said to himself as he looked at the sign that's said St. Petersburg.

Hiccup looks at his locket sadly and said, "Whoever gave me this necklace must be looking for me. I just have to know."

He wanders back and forth while shouting out, "Send me a sign! A hint! Anything!" He sat back down in grief.

Then all of the sudden, a puppy came out of nowhere and starts playing on Hiccup's scarf. He notices this and said, "Hey. Give it back! I don't have time to play right now. I'm waiting for a sign."

The puppy didn't listen to him. He was running around, waiting for Hiccup to play with him. "Give me that! Come on, I'm serious. Give me back my scarf!" Hiccup yelled as the puppy accidentally knocks him over with the scarf. He sat up and looks at the road where he wants to go, which leads to St. Petersburg.

He gasped softly and stood up. The puppy barks at him so he can get attention. "Thanks for helping me make a decision on where I must go. You know, you should come along with me. We could be friends. Perhaps I should call you Pooka." Hiccup said to the puppy.

The puppy barked happily as he licks all over his face. Hiccup laughed and said, "Okay okay. You got me, Pooka. Stop." Pooka stops licking and follows the trail to St. Petersburg. He barks at Hiccup as he's saying to follow him.

"Okay, this must be a hint." Hiccup muttered as he follows the puppy.

...

During the journey, Hiccup and Pooka have been playing in the snow, looking at some animals, and even visited a family.

This makes Hiccup realize what it's like to have a family. Being loved, hugs and kisses everyday, raising you to be a good person, giving you a home, having delicious meals, and helps you with your future.

He watches Pooka play with two children as their parents watch them. When it's time to go, he calls Pooka, "Come on, Pooka. It's time to go. Say goodbye to your friends." Pooka said goodbye to the kids and follows Hiccup.

While the two keeps playing in the snow, they finally made it to St. Petersburg. The sights of the city made Hiccup have his jaw wide open.

"There it is, Pooka. St. Petersburg. Once we get there, we'll find a way to find my future. Come on!" he said as he went to the city.

...

Hiccup went to the train station in order to go to Paris. Because that's what his locket says and it might help him find his family.

"One ticket to Paris, please." he told the ticket manager. "Alright, hand over your passport." said the ticket manager. "Passport?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"Oh, no passport eh. No passport. NO TICKET!" the ticket manager yelled as he slammed his doors in front of his face.

Hiccup sighed in grief as he was about to leave the train station, but was stopped by an old lady when she was 'psst' him.

"Psst. See Toothless." she said. "Toothless? Where can I find him?" Hiccup asked. The old lady answered, "At the old Haddock palace. You better go there now. Go. Go." Then she disappeared.

"The Haddock palace. We better check that place out, Pooka. If we find Toothless, he'll help me get to Paris and I can find my family." said Hiccup as he left the train station and heads out to the Haddock palace.


	4. Trying to Remember

At the theater, Toothless and Fishlegs are having an audition so they can find the boy who looks like Prince Hiccup.

Toothless has a list of boys who are auditioning for the part. He crosses the names out if they don't get the part. "Okay, thank you. Next one, please." he said to the boy on stage who just left.

Then, another boy came onto the stage that doesn't look like Prince Hiccup at all. He's really fat with dirty blonde hair and wears hideous cloths with rags.

"Mother, it's me. Prince Hiccup." he said as he burps real loud that it echoes throughout the theater.

Fishlegs groaned in annoyance and puts his head on the table. "Oh brother." Toothless muttered as he palmed his hand to his face.

...

Finally, the two gave up the auditions and starts heading home to the palace.

"Ugh, this is useless, Toothless. We'll never find the right Prince Hiccup!" Fishlegs complained as he looks at the papers and throws them out to the snow. "Ah, don't give up your hopes yet, Fishlegs. We will find the right Prince Hiccup. Perhaps we should continue the auditions tomorrow." said Toothless.

While they're walking home, they bumped into a young boy asking a man for directions. "Oh. Excuse me!" he said. "Sorry." Toothless said to the boy and walked off.

...

Hiccup was getting anxious about going to the Haddock palace. So was Pooka.

But, there's just one problem. He doesn't know how to get there. "Okay, Pooka. I think we're lost. I don't even know where the Haddock place is." Hiccup said to his dog.

Pooka barks at him and then runs to a man in front of them. The man had know idea what the dog is doing.

"I'm so sorry, sir. He just wants us to get directions to the Haddock palace. Do you know the way?" Hiccup asked the man as he picks up Pooka. "The Haddock palace? Well, no one ever goes there anymore ever since the attack twelve years ago. But, the way to get there is you have to go right and keep going straight." the man explained.

"That's it? Ok, thank you." said Hiccup as he walked away and heads to the right.

But, he was accidentally bumped by a young man. "Oh. Excuse me!" he yelled. "Sorry." the young man said as he walked away.

...

After following the directions, Hiccup finally made it to the Haddock palace. He was amazed on how big it is.

"Unbelievable. It's beautiful. It's like déjà vu to me." said Hiccup as he starts to remember something.

Pooka was so excited that he went through the gate and was stopped by wood blocking the doorway. "Pooka, not so fast! Wait for me!" Hiccup yelled as he follows his dog.

But, Pooka was gone. He already got into the castle by going underneath a hole. "Pooka." Hiccup called as he looked inside to see his dog. "Pooka, where are you?" he asked impatiently.

He pulls the wood so he can get in. But, he pulled them too hard and falls down. Luckily, he got the wood out of the way.

...

While Toothless and Fishlegs are eating, they hear a loud noise coming from outside.

"Did you hear something?" Toothless asked. "No." Fishlegs replied as he keeps eating.

Toothless was curious about this and starts to look for the intruder.

...

Once inside, Hiccup manages to catch up to Pooka and the two start exploring.

"Hello?" Hiccup called. "Hello? Anybody here? I didn't mean to intrude, but I'm looking a guy named Toothless. If you're him, I really need to talk to you!"

Pooka was busy playing underneath the tables and was covered in dust. He sneezed.

Hiccup was looking at the fancy plates on the table and picks one up. He blows the dust off and sees something familiar. A boy being twirled around by his father.

Hiccup gasped at this and lowers the plate down. "Why are things so familiar around here?" he asked himself as he looks around some more.

He was curious about this place like he's been here before. So, he began to sing,

(Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memories)

Once he's done singing, he saw a lot of people dancing across the ballroom. Hiccup was so excited that he joined them and dances around in joy.

Pooka watches him dance in curiosity.

(Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memories

Far away

Long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember)

As Hiccup continues singing, he was greeted by beautiful young women and one of them gave him a flower necklace. Then, his outfit was transformed into a beautiful ball twirls in happiness as he dances with other boys.

After dancing with the last boy, he saw the person who was really important to his life. His father. He asked Hiccup for the dance and he agrees.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked in tears. His father smiled happily as he continues dancing.

(And a song someone sings

Once upon a December)

Hiccup felt his father kiss his forehead and disappears. He dropped to his knees and starts crying. "Oh, dad. I'm sorry I forgot about you." he cried.

...

"Hey!"

Hiccup gasped as he heard someone calling him. It was Toothless.

"What are you doing down there?!" he yelled.

Hiccup panicked and starts to run while Toothless and Fishlegs begin to chase after him. He keeps running to the stairs while Pooka follows him.

"Stop! Stop stop stop!" Toothless yelled. Somehow, Hiccup stopped in front of a family portrait. He turns around and sees the two con men.

"Now, how did you get in he-here?" asked Toothless as he looks at Hiccup like he's beautiful. He looks at the family portrait of the younger version of Hiccup and back to the real one. Can it be? Is it really?

"Fishlegs. Do you see what I see?" he asked his friend. Fishlegs shook his head and said, "No." He was busy looking at Pooka.

Toothless got annoyed and moved his friend's face to look at Hiccup and the portrait. Fishlegs gasped out loud and exclaimed, "Yes! Yes!" They both laughed at this.

Hiccup groaned and asked, "Are you Toothless?" "Yes, indeed I am. And your are?" said Toothless as he circles around the boy like a vulture. "Why are you doing that? You're at staring at me like you want to kidnap me." said Hiccup as he pushed him from doing that to him.

Fishlegs laughed at this until he feels Pooka licking his boots. "Aw, hello there." he said as he picks up the puppy and let's him lick his face. "Oh, he likes me. Look at him. You're so cute. Yes, you are."

Toothless cleared his throat and said, "What am I going to say is that you are the long lost Prince Hiccup and we would like to take you to Paris to see your mother, Queen Valka." "Prince Hiccup? No, that's not me. My name is just Hiccup. That's it. And, did you say my mother is Queen Valka?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Toothless answered. "But, I don't have a mother. I don't have anyone." said Hiccup as he was about to leave, but he stopped his tracks. "Trust me, you really do look like Prince Hiccup and you will go to Paris with us. Look at that picture over there. That's your family. And that woman holding your hand is your mother." said Toothless.

Hiccup takes a good look at the picture. The portrait has his mother, father, uncle, aunt, and cousin. That boy in the middle look exactly like him. The hair, the eyes, the face, everything. "Is that me?" he asked Toothless. "Indeed it is." Toothless answered.

"If you don't want to go to Paris with us, that's fine." He left with Fishlegs.

"Toothless, what are you doing? We need him in order to get the reward." Fishlegs whispered angrily. "I know. We're doing this so he can join us. He really wants to go to Paris with us." Toothless whispered back.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called. "Did you call me?" Toothless asked playfully. "Toothless, wait. I do want to go to Paris. It's just that I don't know if Queen Valka is really my mother." said Hiccup. "Well, we'll find out once we get there." said Toothless.

Hiccup was suspicious at first, but relives because he wants to find his family in Paris.

"Pooka, we're going to Paris." Hiccup said to his dog.

...

Up near a big ceiling, Eret was hearing the three talking about Prince Hiccup.

"Prince Hiccup? You're dead wrong, sir because Prince Hiccup is dead. All of the Haddocks are dead. They're dead. Dead dead dead." he said to himself as a demon came up to him.

The demon came out of the staff that belonged to Drago Bludvist.

"Am I right, my friend? How ridiculous?" Eret asked the demon, but got scared of it because he didn't see it coming. "I thought you can't get out of there unless Drago tells you to."

The staff keeps glowing green and more demons come out. "Okay okay, I get it with all the glowing thing! It's creeping me out!" Eret shouted out in fear.

"If these things come back for a life, it must mean. Prince Hiccup is alive!" Eret found out why the demons have been acting so weird. Drago's curse wasn't complete yet because one of the Haddocks is still alive.

He looked down to see if it's really Hiccup, and it is. "And that's him!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the staff begins to rise and drags Eret with it. Then, it struck down to the depths of the earth.

Eret screamed as he held onto the staff. "What's going on?! Why is it acting like this?!" he screamed as he reached to the end of the line and crashed.

...

Once he crash landed, he got up and dusted himself.

"Oh boy. Ow! I'll tell you what, ow!" he said to himself as he rubs his nose.

Then, he hears someone coming. It was Drago.

"How dares to intrude my lair?!" he yelled as he kicked a rocked wall and it fell to pieces. "GET OUT! Get out!" He walked up to Eret and strangled him.

Drago brought him up to his face and immediately recognizes him. "Eret? Is that you?" he asked as he drops him to the ground, leaving him coughing.

Once he's done coughing, Eret began to recognize his master. "Master? You're alive? How? I saw you drown at a lake twelve years ago." he said.

"Yes, I'm alive. But, I am now a corpse." said Drago as his eye fell out. Eret catches it and was disgusted by it. "Eww! Gross!" he said as he gave his eye back. "I know. This family did this to me. I tried everything to destroy them, but it doesn't seem to be working. It must be broken or I missed something." said Drago as he puts his eye back on his head.

"Actually, sir. The curse is not working because Prince Hiccup is still alive." Eret explained.

Drago was shocked at this. "Prince Hiccup? Alive? That little brat I tried to kill?!" he asked in anger. "Yep. That's him. But, he's not so little anymore. He's all grown up." said Eret.

"So, that's why I'm stuck here in this dump! This is ruining me!" Drago shouted as his mechanical arm accidentally fell off. He gasped loudly and shouted, "Look at me! I'm falling apart! I'm a wreck!"

Eret went to get his arm and gave it to him. "You're not a wreck, Drago. You are just hurt from what happened twelve years ago." he said. "This never helps me!" Drago shouted.

"For years, I've been surrounded by those skeletons and have no power to get back to earth." Eret brought up the staff and asked, "By power, do you mean this staff?"

Drago gasped and asked, "Where did you get that?!" "Oh, I um." Eret stammered. "Give it to me!" Drago yelled as he snatches the staff out of his servants hands."Alright, alright. Don't get so grabby." said Eret.

"Oh, Eret. You know how much I feel power when I hold this staff. Together again." Drago laughed as he clutched his staff to him.

"Now, my dark purpose will be complete and the last of Haddocks will DIE!"

Drago laughed evilly as he went downstairs to release his demons. Eret followed him in a nervous reaction.

"I was once the mystical man of all of Russia. When the Haddocks betrayed me, they made a mistake. My curse made each of them pay, but one little boy got away. Little Hiccup beware, Drago's awake!" Drago said to himself.

"Master?" Eret asked.

"Soon, he will feel that his nightmares are real! I'll find him, doom him, torture him!" he laughed evilly as he made it downstairs and went to the center of the room.

There, he sets down his staff and the demons came out.

"Come, my minions. Rise for your master! Let your evil shine! Find him now. Yes, fly faster!" Drago commanded the demons.

All of them fly out to find Hiccup and kill him. Eret hides from the demons.

Drago couldn't stop laughing evilly. He will finally get his chance to kill Hiccup.

"HE'LL BE MINE!"


	5. I Hate Trains

Well, Toothless kept his promise, didn't he?

He's finally taking Hiccup to Paris, the city he's been desired to go to since he was little. But, Toothless didn't really care about Hiccup experiencing Paris, he just cared about the money.

How are they getting to Paris, you ask? By getting on the train.

Choo choo.

...

Once the trio got their seats, Fishlegs is signing his passport while Toothless and Hiccup are unpacking their suitcases above them.

Pooka wants to play, but is not getting any attention to anybody. Fishlegs sees that and tickles him with his feather. He loves it.

As Toothless was about to sit down where Pooka is, he barks at him by telling him 'go get another seat. This ones mine!' Toothless groaned in annoyance as he sits next to Hiccup.

He notices that Hiccup is playing with his locket and is slouching. "Stop playing with that thing. And sit up straight." he said. "Why?" asked Hiccup. "Because gentlemen like you don't sit like that. Shouldn't you sit straight and puts your hands on your lap." said Toothless. "That's for girls." Hiccup commented.

"Well, you look like a girl." said Toothless. Hiccup heard it and bonks him on the nose. Toothless yelped in pain as he holds his nose. "Ow! Geez! What's the matter with you?! Oh!" he yelled.

Fishlegs was laughing at this and pulls out a list of scores on both Hiccup and Toothless. He gives Hiccup a point for beating Toothless.

...

Later on, Toothless sees Hiccup reading a book about Paris. He clears his throat so he can get his attention. Hiccup didn't respond.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess we took a wrong turn." he said. "I'm sorry, too. But, I still don't want you near me." said Hiccup. Toothless sighed in grief.

"Aren't you going to miss this place?" asked Hiccup as he looked outside the frosty window. "I don't miss your annoying talking." said Toothless. "No. I mean Russia. Aren't you gonna miss Russia?" Hiccup asked again.

Toothless looked at the window and sighed. "No. I was a nobody there. I once lived there, now I'm not going back. End of story." he said. "But, thats your home. I'm sure you have family members and friends missing you." said Hiccup.

"I don't have a family. Fishlegs is my only friend. Let's just not talk about this, ok?" said Toothless. "Fine." said Hiccup as he continues reading his book.

Toothless got up and leaves. "Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous!" he muttered.

...

A few hours later, Fishlegs has his passport in his hand as he was about to give to the ticket manager.

He sees two people muttering to each other about the passport. "I told ya. Everything's in red." the man said. The cover and the writing is all red.

Fishlegs freaked out about this and went to his cart silently. He saw Toothless and told him, "This is what I hate about trains. Everything's in red."

"Red?" Toothless asked. Fishlegs nodded yes and asked, "What do we do? We might get arrested." "I say we get off of this train!" Toothless yelled as he was about to get his suitcase.

...

Meanwhile, Drago's demons were invading the train in order to get Hiccup. They flew into the smoking pipe, causing it to go red and is getting really fast.

While Toothless and Fishlegs are packing up, Hiccup was sleeping and Pooka was barking at the demons.

He kept barking at them until one of them makes a hideous face, scaring him. Pooka whimpered and hid underneath Hiccup's coat. Hiccup was whimpering too.

Not from Pooka. He must be having a bad dream or something.

Toothless notices the boy sleeping and gently shakes him to wake him up. "Hey. Hiccup. Wake up. It's time to go." he whispered.

Hiccup yelled as he got up from his nightmare and accidentally hits Toothless on the nose. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you." said Hiccup as he looks at Toothless who is rubbing his nose. "Oh, it's you. Never mind. What'd you woke me up for?"

"We are going somewhere else on the train. Come on." said Toothless as he leaves. "Where are we going?" asked Hiccup. "Just come on!" Toothless yelled. "Can't you tell me?" asked Hiccup. "No." Toothless answered. "Why not?" Hiccup asked in annoyance.

"BECAUSE YOU HURT MY NOSE!" Toothless yelled.

"Wow. Who knew perverts could be such babies." Hiccup muttered.

...

When the trio got to their destination, Hiccup is concerned what the con men are up to.

"Ah, here we are. Right where we wanted to be." said Toothless. "You sure we have to do this? It's freezing in here!" Fishlegs complained as he rubs his arms together to keep himself warm.

"Are you guys hiding something?" asked Hiccup. The boys faked smiled at him like it's nothing. "I don't know. Are we?" Toothless replied. Pooka growled at him.

Then all of the sudden, a massive explosion startled them and made them fall to the ground.

Toothless shook his head and asked, "What was that?" Fishlegs looked outside and saw their trailer was separated from the rest of the train. "I don't know. But, there goes the dining cart!" he shouted.

"Did you plan all this, Toothless?" Hiccup asked suspiciously. "Don't look at me! I'm not responsible for this! Why are so concerned about me?" Toothless yelled. "Because you're taking me to my mother and I want to make sure you're telling the truth!" Hiccup yelled back. "I am telling the truth!" Toothless yelled. "Oh, really? Prove it!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hey, guys! Do you think we should pay attention on what's going on instead of fighting?" Fishlegs shouted out. Toothless and Hiccup stared at him, then each other. "Sorry about that, Legs." Toothless claimed.

"We better find out what the driver's doing." said Hiccup. "You're right. Not sure he's there or not." said Toothless as he heads towards the head of the train.

Before he climbs up there, he told them, "Wait here! I'll check it out!" "Be careful, Toothless!" Fishlegs shouted.

When Toothless got there, all he could see was smoke and everything was heating up. "Anybody in here?" he asked. He looked at the speed limit and it exploded, blinding him. He cried out in pain.

Toothless managed to get out and head back to Fishlegs and Hiccup. "We're going way too fast!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless leaped down in front of them and said, "Nobody's driving this train! We gotta have to jump!"

"Did you say jump?!" Hiccup asked loudly as he watches Toothless open a huge door. They both looked down and Toothless asked, "Sounds easy?" "After you!" Hiccup yelled.

"Okay then. We might slow down this train." said Toothless as he went to get a set of chains. "Help me out, Fishlegs!" Fishlegs was about to, but he fell over.

Once Toothless got to the end in order to connect the chain to the tracks, he said, "Hand me the chain." Then, Hiccup came with the chain, which disappoints him. "Not you!" he yelled. "Fishlegs is busy at the moment." Hiccup explained. "Okay, fine. Just give me the chain!" said Toothless as he was given the chain by Hiccup.

He hooked the chain to the hole of the train tightly. "Perfect." he muttered. As Toothless was about to get up, he accidentally slipped and was about to fall. Hiccup manages to save him by grabbing his hand and pulling him up. They looked at each other awkwardly as they saw some trees get knocked over. "I think that would've been you." said Hiccup.

They both got up from the chain situation. "If we live through this. Remind me to thank you." said Toothless.

After that, both Toothless and Hiccup pushed the entire chain to the tracks, making sure the hook gets stuck into the wood. "Let's just hope this works. Brace yourself." said Toothless.

"That's good. Now, we have to find a way to separate this trailer from the head of the train." said Hiccup. "I might do that." said Toothless as he went between the two trailers in order to separate them by unhooking them.

"Get me a tool!" Toothless ordered. Fishlegs handed him a hammer and shouted, "Here!" Toothless got the hammer and bangs it on the hooking line, but it's stuck. It looks like the demons connected them together.

"I don't think it's not working." said Fishlegs in worrisome. "There's gotta be another weapon we could use." said Hiccup. Pooka gave them the answer by barking at them and showing them a box of dynamite. Hiccup notices this and gave himself an idea.

Toothless keeps banging on the hooker with the hammer, but it broke. "Come on! There's gotta be another weapon I can use!" he yelled. Hiccup gave him a stick of light up dynamite. "That'll work." said Toothless as he puts the stick in the middle and gets back in the trailer.

Everyone hides from the explosion. "When did they teach you some certain thing?" Toothless asked.

Then, the dynamite exploded, leaving the train split in two. "Did it work?" asked Hiccup. "I don't know." said Toothless. He looked at the chain to see if it stops the trailer. Sadly, it didn't. The chain was too weak to hold onto the wood, so the hook breaks the tracks. The trio fell to the ground.

When that happened, the demons completely destroyed the bridge that the train is heading to.

When they got up, they all gasped at the sight at the destroyed bridge. "You were saying?" asked Hiccup. "Um, Toothless. I think it's best if we jump right now." said Fishlegs.

"Yep. He's right. Get ready, everyone." said Toothless as he and the rest were about to jump from the trailer. Hiccup picks up Pooka and heads to the edge.

"Well, this is our stop." said Hiccup as everyone jumps off the trailer and into the snow.

They watched as the train falls down to the cliff below and made a massive explosion.

...

At the depths of the earth, Drago watches Hiccup and his friends surviving the train accident in anger.

"I hate trains! Remind me to never go on a train again!" Toothless shouted from the vision Drago is watching.

After it disappeared, Drago blows up in anger as he begins to smash things thats near him. Eret watches and said, "Whoa. You might want to take it easy, sir."

"HOW COULD I LET HIM ESCAPE!?" Drago bellowed as he smashed a skull into pieces.

"Yeah, I guess this magic staff is broken." said Eret as he throws his staff across the room. Drago panics and stretches his hand to get it with his veins. He brings his hands back along with his staff and growls silently.

"Wow, sir. I didn't know you could do that." said Eret. "I sold my soul for this staff. And you almost destroyed it!" Drago growled as he brought Eret to his staff. "I get it! I get it! You break it, you bought it!" he said as Drago throws him to the floor.

"Oh, sure. Blame the dead. Why not?" Drago growls at him when Eret made a comment. "Oh, I mean I will get rid of that Hiccup. I'm gonna give him a hy ya and ha and a woo ha. And I kick him, sir." said Eret.

"I have to think of something else. Something his friends won't help him with. Something very cruel." Drago said evilly. "And what's that, sir?" Eret asked. "Perhaps we should give him something dear Hiccup will never forget. You told me he's been having nightmares, right." said Drago.

Eret nodded yes. Drago chuckled evilly at the reply. "This will really kill him. This time for sure." he said evilly.


	6. Learn to Do It

After the train incident, the trio have to go to Paris on foot. It was vary hard for them because of all they have to carry suitcases, walking for hours without making stops, and Toothless keeps yapping about Hiccup's appearance as a Prince.

When they crossed a small bridge in Germany, Fishlegs collapsed before he could make one more step. Pooka was too busy panting throughout the trip.

"Toothless. Can we take a break from walking? Fishlegs just passed out and I'm getting really tired." Hiccup complained as he sat down next to Fishlegs and Pooka. Toothless went up to him and picked him up bridal style. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

Toothless refuses by shaking his head. "Nope. If you're tired, it means I have to carry you until we get to Paris." he said. "I'm not sure you're going to do that. No one in the entire world will ever carry someone all the way to a country that's far away from here. Usually, everyone takes a bus, a boat, a car, or even a train." Hiccup explained. "Don't mention trains again." said Toothless. "Why not? Because of what happened earlier?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh huh. I thought I was gonna lose you." Toothless answered. "Lose me? I was fine. I pretty much helped you out getting off. Wait. Do you have feelings for me?" said Hiccup.

Toothless blushed at the question and said, "No. Why wouldn't I? I mean, once you become Prince, you have to marry a princess." "Why don't I marry someone I love? Is it against the rules?" Hiccup asked. "No. Let's just not talk about this, ok? You're making my head spin." said Toothless.

"Fine. You can put me down now! Fishlegs needs our help!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless turned around and saw his friend on the ground. "Oh my god! Fishlegs!" he yelled as he went to him and held his hand.

Fishlegs moaned at them. "Fishlegs. Talk to us, buddy." said Hiccup as he pats his cheeks. "Food. Water. And I gotta pee!" he moaned. "See? I told you we need to make stops. Look what you did to Fishlegs." said Hiccup. "Oh, you're blaming me for this? He did it himself! He always does this every time we travel." Toothless yelled.

As the two are fighting again, Fishlegs tries to talk to them. "Hey, guys. Guys! GUYS!" he yelled. His yell causes Hiccup and Toothless stop fighting. "What, Fishlegs?" asked Toothless. "Aren't you going to help me? We need a perfect place to stop. My legs can't take it anymore." Fishlegs said.

"Okay, fine! We are stopping at a nearby village and get something to eat! Come on!" Toothless yelled as he walked to the village. Hiccup and Fishlegs smiled in glee.

...

At a restaurant, Fishlegs was gobbling down every piece of food on his plate. Toothless and Hiccup stared at him weird. "What? I did say I was hungry." said Fishlegs.

"So, Hiccup. Are you ready to be Prince Hiccup?" Toothless asked. Hiccup looked at him and said, "I don't know. Am I supposed to prove I'm Prince Hiccup? What if we lied to Queen Valka? It'll break her heart to a million pieces. Sure, show up, look nice, but lie?"

"We won't. What if it's true?" asked Toothless. Hiccup doesn't believe him at all and leaves the restaurant. Toothless groaned in annoyance and asked Fishlegs, "Why doesn't he trust me? I'm doing everything for him!"

"Maybe you're rushing him and he seems to be nervous about meeting Queen Valka." Fishlegs answered as he keeps eating. "He shouldn't be. He's worried that we might lie to the Queen." said Toothless. "Maybe he is the real Prince Hiccup. I don't know." said Fishlegs. "So?" asked Toothless.

"I should talk to him. To cheer things up a bit." said Fishlegs as he leaves to talk to Hiccup.

...

He sees Hiccup at a bridge, looking at his reflection in the water. "Hey, Hiccup. Having problems with Mr. Hotshot again?" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup shook his head yes and said, "Yeah. It's just that all he cares about is me being Prince Hiccup. I don't know why, but he does." Fishlegs went up to him and told him, "Tell me. What do you see?"

Hiccup looks at reflection in the river and replied, "I see a skinny little nobody with no past and no future." He threw a little stone into the water. "I see an engaging firing young man who is destined for great things and will be loved by millions. Don't you see? Things will turn out all right." said Fishlegs.

"So, what do I need to do? Should I be Prince Hiccup like you wanted me to be?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs nods.

Then, Toothless came to them and asked, "So, you guys feel better on what I said?" Hiccup and Fishlegs gave him a glare. "What?" Toothless asked.

"Toothless. I want you to teach me how to be a Prince." said Hiccup. Toothless turned around and said, "Really? I guess we better get started right away."

...

They began teaching Hiccup how to be royalty by balancing a stick on his head. He'll learn more stuff later on.

Toothless puts the stick on Hiccup's head and told him, "Now, balance the stick. Don't let it fall." Hiccup tried his best to keep the stick on his head. "I feel a little foolish already." he said. "No no. You're doing fine. Princes always keep things balance. This is just for practice." said Toothless.

"What happens now?" asked Hiccup. "You might get a kiss on the hand." said Fishlegs as Toothless kissed Hiccup's hand.

...

While riding on a hay truck, Toothless and Fishlegs are showing Hiccup pictures of his ancestors.

"Now, this is your great-uncle Snotface Snotlout. Your cousin was named after him." said Fishlegs. "Really? Wait, I have a cousin?" asked Hiccup. "Yep. You also have three great grandmothers, two great aunts, fourteen great great grandfathers, and one of them was a great hero loved by all." Fishlegs explained.

"And I recall his yellow cat." Hiccup said as Pooka leaps into his arms. "I can't believe we taught him that." Fishlegs muttered.

...

After that, they taught Hiccup how to eat properly at a different truck.

"Now, you must eat your dish with your spoon sideways. Sit up straight. Never slurp when you put it in your mouth." said Toothless. "I never cared for such things like manners." said Hiccup in a girlish voice.

"Well, at least you're acting like a true Haddock." said Fishlegs. "Dessert and then goodnight?" Hiccup asked.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET THIS RIGHT!" Fishlegs and Toothless yelled.

...

Then, Hiccup was taught to ride a horse and he's really good at it. He blew a kiss as the horse jumps over the fence.

Fishlegs' horse jumped too. Pooka was hanging on to his head tight.

As for Toothless, his horse was scared to jump and accidentally throws him into the mud.

...

After the horseback riding, they decided to ride some bicycles.

Hiccup was having a hard time doing it, but with the help of Fishlegs, he's doing it right. "I simply knew it. Suddenly, I feel like someone new." said Hiccup. "Hope your dreams will come true." said Toothless.

...

Finally, they head to a boat called Drama Queen which leads to Paris. They rushed to it as quickly as possible because they're so excited to go to Paris.

"Now, this is the faster way to head to Paris!" Fishlegs yelled. "I'll say." said Toothless. "Ditto." said Hiccup. Pooka barks in agreement.

...

A few hours later.

Toothless was snickering softly as he was approaching to Hiccup to give him something girly. "Hey, Hiccup." he said. "Oh, hey Mr. Hotshot." said Hiccup.

"Very funny. I got you something you might like." said Toothless. "What'd you get me?" asked Hiccup. Toothless brought it out from his back and said, "I bought you a dress."

Hiccup gave him an annoyed look on his face and said, "Really? I'm a guy and princes are supposed to wear suits." "Well, you'll look much cuter with a dress instead of some boring suit." Toothless explained.

"You bought me a tent." said Hiccup as he puts his head underneath the skirt. Toothless looked inside and asked, "What are you looking for?" "The Russian circus. I think it's still in here." Hiccup answered.

Toothless laughed and said, "Alright, just put it on." Then, he left so he can give Hiccup some privacy.

Hiccup twirled around the dress like the waves are flowing so softly.

...

Meanwhile, Toothless and Fishlegs are playing chess while waiting for Hiccup to come out. Toothless made a move and Fishlegs said, "Checkmate."

Hiccup saw the two and clears his throat to get their attention. They both turned around and Fishlegs started to laugh. "It's not funny, Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled. "Im sorry. It's just that I can't believe Toothless made you wear a dress. I was expecting you to wear a nice shirt and pants. But, that's fine. At least you get to learn to dance." Fishlegs explained. Hiccup blushed strawberry red.

"Now, Toothless will be your dance partner and he takes you by the hand and waist while you take his shoulder and hand." said Fishlegs. Toothless and Hiccup did what he said while blushing. "Good. Now, one two three. One two three." said Fishlegs as the two begin dancing.

Hiccup was taking steps first while Toothless follows him, which is not the proper way to dance.

"No no. He leads the dancing. Let him be your guide." Fishlegs told Hiccup. Now, they're dancing the right way. "There you go. That's it. Now, keep dancing. This is good." Fishlegs encouraged.

While the two are dancing, Toothless looked at Hiccup nicely and said, "That dress looks beautiful on you. You should wear it." "I am wearing it." said Hiccup as he lifts part of his dress. "Oh, right." Toothless muttered.

Fishlegs looked at them dancing happily and begins to sing.

(It's one two three

I suddenly see it now

I taught him well

I planned it all

But, I didn't expect romance

Fishlegs, how will you get through this?

How will we get through this?

I never should've let them dance)

As they continued dancing, they are starting to look at each other differently. "I feel a little dizzy. Is it because we've been dancing too long?" asked Hiccup. "I guess we have. Maybe it's best if we stop." said Toothless as he stops dancing and still holds Hiccup's hands.

"We have stopped." said Hiccup. Toothless went closer to him and said, "Hiccup, I." "Yes?" Hiccup asked in curiosity.

Toothless leaned down to kiss Hiccup, but stopped. Instead, he kissed him on the forehead. "You're fine." he said as he pats his hands and went off.

Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at him awkwardly. "What was that all about?" asked Fishlegs. "I don't know." Hiccup answered.


	7. It was a Nightmare

When evening came, everyone was getting ready for bed. Hiccup was combing his hair while Fishlegs was trying to stay awake, but can't because of Pooka.

"Hey. You alright?" asked Hiccup. Fishlegs immediately woke up and said, "Oh, I'm fine. Big days like this make me want to sleep like a hibernating bear." "Well, you should see Toothless. He's already asleep and Pooka's not waking him up." said Hiccup.

"Toothless is a deep sleeper. He'll sleep through anything." said Fishlegs as he watches Toothless sleeping on the other side of the room. Pooka was getting into his bag and accidentally knocks it over. The bag was opened and a small item fell out.

Pooka was curious about it and picks it up with his mouth. He brings it to Hiccup so he can see it. "What do you got there, Pooka?" he asked the dog. Pooka drops the item into Hiccup's hands. "What is this?" he asked in curiosity.

Fishlegs looked at it and guessed, "Must be a jewelry box." "Jewelry box? Are you sure about that? It looks it it's more than a fancy jewelry box. Do you ever see a jewelry box that plays music of someone's lullaby?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the box very closely like he almost remembers it.

He stopped his thinking when Pooka was licking his feet and starts laughing. "Pooka!" he said. Fishlegs laughed and said, "I guess he's ready to go to bed. Like I am." He yawns loudly and tucks himself in. "You're right. We better get some sleep before we head to Paris." said Hiccup as he got into bed with Pooka in his arms and turned off the light.

Pooka was about to sleep near Hiccup, but got stuck by Fishlegs due to his weight. Hiccup helped him out by kicking him. Fishlegs yelped and asked, "What was that for?" "Sorry. Pooka's having a hard time getting through." Hiccup explained. "Alright. Goodnight, your highness." said Fishlegs as he went to sleep.

Pooka snuggles in Hiccup's arms and yawned. "Sweet dreams, Pooka." Hiccup said as he fell asleep.

...

Meanwhile, Drago and Eret were watching the boy asleep and were ready to get their plan started.

"There he is. Sleeping peacefully on a cozy bed." said Eret. "Not for long. Wait till I get into his mind, Eret." Drago told him.

He leaned his head into the visionary and told Hiccup, "There's no way you can escape me, princess. I will get into your mind and see what you fear the most. And I will use your fear to kill you."

He chuckled evilly.

...

At the bedroom on the ship, green smoke was entering the room underneath the door. It scattered around Hiccup's materials and then it went toward him.

The smoke surrounded Hiccup as it turns into dozens of butterflies. He yawned as the butterflies still fly around him.

...

In his mind.

Hiccup was wearing a swimsuit in a nice field. There, he sees his long lost cousin, Snotlout.

"Snotlout? Is that you?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout nodded yes and told him to follow him. Hiccup indeed followed him.

...

Back in the real world.

Hiccup sat up during his dream and the butterflies made him sleepwalk. "Snotlout, wait up! You're like this when we were kids!" he said in his sleep as he opens the door and went outside.

This woke up Pooka and was starting to get worried about him. He followed Hiccup as he was about to go upstairs, but can't. Pooka barked as loud as he can in order to get his attention, but it didn't work.

Pooka had no choice but to get Toothless so he can save him. He went to his bedside and barks real loud to get his attention. Toothless tried to ignore him and went back to sleep.

Pooka nudged him with his head and continues barking. Toothless got annoyed at this and immediately wakes up. "Pooka! Pooka, what?" he asked as he picks up the dog. Pooka continues barking like he's telling him Hiccup's gone.

Toothless does notice this by looking at Hiccup's empty bed. "Hiccup!" he shouted as he went outside in order to save him. Pooka can't catch up because the stairs are too long for him.

...

Back in Hiccup's mind.

Hiccup is continuing to follow Snotlout through the field. "Come on." said Snotlout. "I'm coming, Snotlout. I'm coming." said Hiccup as he saw his uncle and aunt in their swimsuits and jumped into the river below.

He looked down and saw his father swimming with them. "Hello, sunshine!" he said. "Hello!" Hiccup called back. "Jump in! Jump!" his father said as Snotlout jumped into the water to join his family.

Everyone laughed like they're having a good time.

Hiccup giggled at them having fun.

...

Back to the real world.

Hiccup giggled as he was about to jump over the boat. He tried to, but due to the massive storm, it drove him back. He got up to get back to the edge in order to jump.

Toothless ran upstairs pretty quick and looked around the boat to find Hiccup. "Hiccup!" he called. "Hiccup!" he called again. He didn't answer. This is getting Toothless worried even more.

He saw a pole and got himself an idea. It might help him find Hiccup. Toothless found a really long rope near it and climbs up there all the way to the top.

When he got up there, he saw Hiccup about to jump off the ship. "Hiccup! Stop! Hiccup, no!" he yelled as he swings down with the rope to rescue him.

Hiccup turned around, but didn't open his eyes.

...

Back in Hiccup's mind.

Hiccup turned around to see who was calling him. This made his father angry as he was turned into Drago Bludvist.

"JUMP! THE HADDOCK CURSE!" he roared as he grabs Hiccup's arm and begins to drag him. Hiccup screamed in fear and tries to get free from his grip. "No! Let go of me! Stop!" he yelled as he punches Drago's arm so can let go of him.

But then, a demon grabs him and carried him bridal style.

...

Back in the real world.

Toothless manages to grab Hiccup and carry him bridal style. He struggles to get him down because Hiccup was muttering from his dream. "No! Stop it! You can't take me! Please, don't do this!" he yelled in his sleep.

When Toothless reached the ground, he puts down Hiccup and shakes him gently. "Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up! Wake up!" he yelled.

Hiccup immediately wakes up from his dream and said in fear, "The Haddock curse! The Haddock curse!" "Hiccup, what are you talking about?!" Toothless asked as he holds his arms.

Hiccup buries his face into his chest and starts to cry. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." he cried. Toothless wrapped his arms around the boy and rubs his back. "It was a nightmare. It's alright. You're safe now." he said.

His comfort doesn't seem to be working. Hiccup is still crying from the nightmare. "Hiccup, it's okay. There's nothing to be scared of. It's okay." Toothless soothed. "No. You don't understand. I saw my family swimming in the river and I was about to jump in to join them. But, my dad turned into a hideous man and tried to kill me. And I don't know why I'm here." Hiccup cried.

"Shhh. You're okay. You're okay. I didn't know you could sleepwalk." said Toothless. "I never sleepwalk. I've been having this same nightmare for as long as I can remember. Probably twelve years." Hiccup cried. "Wait. You've been having this nightmare for twelve years? About your family and that man trying to kill you?" Toothless asked in worrisome.

Hiccup nodded yes in tears. "Oh, Hiccup. I'm so sorry. You could've told me sooner or later." said Toothless as he keeps embracing the boy tightly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know if I could trust you on this if I told you about my nightmares." said Hiccup. "Well, you trust me now." said Toothless.

"I'm cold." said Hiccup. "Come on. It's time to get back to bed." said Toothless as he picks up Hiccup bridal style and carries him to bed. Hiccup starts to whimper. "Shhh." Toothless soothed.

...

When Toothless and Hiccup made it back to their bedroom, Pooka was all over the place because he was excited to see Hiccup safe and sound.

"Hey, Pooka. Did I scare you?" said Hiccup. "Pooka woke me up right after you left the room. He knows something was wrong with you." Toothless explained. "Really? Wow. He must be a smart dog." said Hiccup.

Toothless laid Hiccup down and tucks him in. He tucked himself in besides him. "Don't you have your own bed to sleep in?" asked Hiccup. "I do. But, I want to sleep with you. Because I'm worried you might get another nightmare and you feel comfortable when I'm around." Toothless explained as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked. "Yes?" Toothless asked. "I have a feeling you're in love with me." Hiccup answered. "In love with you? Umm." Toothless blushed. "You do. I can see it in your eyes and you're blushing like a strawberry when you look at me." said Hiccup.

"You're right. I do. Now, close your eyes. Rest your head close to me. Let me hear your heartbeat. Breathe slowly." said Toothless. Hiccup rested his head near his shoulder and said, "Goodnight. Thanks for saving me."

"Goodnight, Hiccup." said Toothless as he falls asleep.

Fishlegs hears them and looks underneath to see what's going on. What he was Toothless and Hiccup sleeping in each other's arms. He squealed silently and whispered, "I knew it. They like each other."

And everyone sleeps in the peaceful night.

...

Meanwhile, Drago watches Hiccup sleeping with Toothless in anger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he bellowed as his head rises up and bangs his head on the ceiling. Eret watches him and said, "Easy. Easy, master. You need to calm down." he said. Eret's words calmed him down as Drago's head lowers down until he's inside his own body.

"You're right. I'm perfectly calm. I'm heartless." said Drago as his head was inside his stomach. "Sir?" Eret asked as he looked inside. "Those two attempts to kill Hiccup failed. I have to kill him myself." said Drago as his head comes back to where it belongs.

"And I have to go up there to do so. It's time to go." Drago was getting ready by polishing his mechanical arm. Eret thinks it's not a good idea. "But, you're dead! What if you lose all of your body parts when you get there?" he asked in worrisome.

"How about we catch the train?" asked Drago as he grabs Eret and uses his power to fly up back to the earth.

This time, we will find Hiccup and kill him.


	8. Paris Holds the Key to your Heart

She's tired. Sick and tired. Sick and tired of seeing boys pretending to be her long lost son. Not one of them looks, acts, talks, thinks, and feels like Hiccup. Valka just wished this would be over soon.

One day, a fellow boy with brown hair and green eyes came to her and claims to her that he's Prince Hiccup, but he wasn't. He never stopped talking about her family members.

"Ah, yes. I remember them all. Uncle Bork, Uncle Spitelout, Great Uncle Wrinkly, and Great great." he said until Valka interrupts him. "Now, that is untrue. Wrinkly was my father and Bork wasn't my relative." she said. "She's right. Bork is my great great great grandfather. You should study more about the Haddock family, young man." said Gobber.

"I had enough of this. Don't you have anything else to do?" asked Valka as she shoos the boy away, telling him to get out of the room. The boy ran off, crying. "Goodbye." said Gobber.

"No more. No more." Valka muttered. Gobber brings her tea to the table and said, "I must say. I'm so sorry about that. Perhaps we should try another boy who looks like Hiccup. Who knows? He's probably here in Paris somewhere. Valka clutched her fists and yelled, "NO!"

Gobber was shocked and sat down. "My heart can't take it anymore! I'm sick and tired of those boys pretending to be Hiccup. This is making me depressed, Gobber. I just." said Valka as she starts to shed tears.

"There there, Valka. It'll be fine. I'm sure there's something I can do for you." Gobber soothed as he pats her back gently. "Just cancel the boys pretending to be Hiccup. I've been like this for twelve years, waiting for my only child to come back to me. And nothing. All I get is nothing." said Valka as she looks at the picture of Hiccup on her desk.

She picks it up and hugs it.

...

Meanwhile, the trio finally made it to Paris and were excited to see Valka, but they have to see Gobber first.

"Ok, guys. We're finally here at Paris. First, we have to see a very close friend of your family. Gobber." said Toothless. "GOBBER?! Oh my gosh! I'm like a huge fan of this guy! He tells so many cool myths to everyone and turns them into books! Like the Boneknapper. That's my favorite one." said Fishlegs as he squeals in delight. "Ok then? I'm meeting a celebrity instead of my mother." said Hiccup sarcastically. "Don't worry. We have to meet him so we can see your mother. That's how it goes." said Toothless.

Hiccup sighed and asked, "What if he doesn't like me?" "He'll like you. But, remember. He's going to ask you questions about your life and your family. Make sure you answer them correctly." said Toothless as he combs his hair to make it look right.

...

After that, they made it to Gobber's mansion just in time. Fishlegs couldn't stop squealing from all of the excitement, Toothless was determined for Hiccup's future, and Hiccup is nervous about meeting Gobber for the first time.

When Fishlegs knocked on the door, a handsome butler opened it and greeted, "Greetings, gentlemen. How are you on this fine afternoon?" But, he was pushed away by Gobber. "Why, hello there." he said.

"GOBBER!" Fishlegs squealed loudly as he hugs him tight. "Oh my god. I have a huge fan at my door. It's been a while since it happened. What's with that?" said Gobber. "It's so nice to see you, sir. I've been collecting all of your stories." said Fishlegs. "Why, thank you fellow fan. I'm so glad you believed in what I see." said Gobber.

Fishlegs let's go of him and cleans his suit. "Um, Gobber. My partner Toothless and I have found the long lost Prince Hiccup and here he is." he said as he steps aside so Gobber can see Hiccup. Hiccup gulped in nervousness and stammered, "Uh. Hi. Gobber. Um. I. Uh."

Gobber took a good look at the boy and begins to study him. He scratches his chin while thinking. "Why don't you all come inside? I shall take a good look at this boy to see if he's the real Prince Hiccup." he said as he led the trio inside his mansion.

Pooka was catching up to them, but the door slammed in front of his face. He scratched and bark at the door so someone can let him in.

Nothing worked. So, he went to the garden to get to the window. He jumped on the pole of flowers to get a closer look.

...

Once inside, Toothless and Fishlegs sat down on a comfy couch as Gobber begins to study Hiccup.

"Hmm. Let's see. He looks like Prince Hiccup. Has the hair like his mother, the eyes, the freckles, the body structure. Wow, you look exactly like him. Most importantly, the Queen." Gobber said as he looks at the boy's body and face.

"Does that mean he's Prince Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs. "Not yet, fellow fan. I have to give him a pop quiz and he'll better get every question right." said Gobber. "Don't worry. I know everything." said Hiccup.

"Well, how about you take a seat and tell me everything I asked you. Sound fair?" asked Gobber. Hiccup sat down and said, "Ok. Lets get started."

Gobber chuckled and pulls out a pencil and paper. "Now, first question. Where were you born?" he asked.

"At the Haddock palace in Russia." Hiccup answered. "Good. Now, do you like tea?" asked Gobber. "I don't like tea. Just warm water." Hiccup answered. "Ah, very interesting." said Gobber as he wrote things down.

Pooka was watching outside, hearing Hiccup answering questions. The hard thing is, it's going to take a really long time.

...

After hours of waiting, Pooka was walking through the flowers, crushing them. He was getting bored of this taking so long, but looks up when he hears Gobber saying the final question.

"Finally, we have the last question. Which is the most important one of all. How did you escape from the attack at the Haddock palace?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup and Toothless thought about that question really hard. It wasn't part of the study, that's why.

But, something clicked in Hiccup's mind.

"There was a boy. A boy who worked at the palace. He opened a wall." he said.

Toothless gasped silently as he heard Hiccup saying those words. He remembered that night. He did save the Queen and her son twelve years ago. And that boy right in front of him is the real Prince Hiccup. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry. Walls moving? That's ridiculous." said Hiccup. Gobber wrote everything down and said, "Well done, my boy. You passed the test." "Does that mean he's Prince Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs in excitement. "Well, he's answered every question." said Gobber.

Fishlegs gasped and said, "You hear that, Hiccup? You did it!" Then, he gave him a bear hug. "Fishlegs. Can't breathe." said Hiccup as he was about to lose his breath. "Sorry." said Fishlegs as he let's go of him.

"Now, we can see Queen Valka!" Fishlegs shouted. "I'm sorry. I can't allow it." said Gobber as he puts away his pencil and paper. "But, we came all the way to Paris just to see her. Please, give us a chance." Fishlegs begged on his knees.

Gobber thought for a moment and said, "Well, do you like the Russian ballet? The Queen and I go there all the time. We never missed it." Them, he gave them a wink.

...

"WE DID IT! We'll have our reward. TEN MILLION DOLLARS!" Fishlegs shouted as he ran towards the saddened Toothless and picks him up to twirl him around. "I know. I'll bet he's happy." said Toothless as he was set down.

Fishlegs knew there was something wrong with him. "Hey, you're not happy. You wanted this your whole life? What's wrong?" he asked.

Toothless sighed and said, "I felt something from Hiccup like he remembered what I did to him." "And whats that?" asked Fishlegs. "I used to work at the Haddock palace when I was a boy. And I used to have a crush on the Prince. I can't believe he remembered that moment." said Toothless as he covers his face with his hands.

Hiccup went outside and told the boys, "We're going to the ballet! That means we're shopping in Paris! Shopping in Paris, can you believe it?"

...

Later that night, everyone heads to the town of Paris and bought the finest suits to wear. They may be expensive, but absolutely perfect. They went everywhere in the city. The stores, the restaurants, the paintings, and met lots of people.

When they went to a restaurant, they watched some girls dancing on stage. Fishlegs was excited about them and went up there to dance with them. Toothless and Hiccup laughed at the funniest part is when he accidentally tripped.

When the show is over, a young man asked Hiccup to dance with him, which he agrees. Toothless watches him dance and begins to sing,

(Paris holds the key to your past

Yes, princess

I found you at last

No more pretend

You'll be gone and that's the end)


	9. Reunited at Last

Later that night, Toothless and Fishlegs are waiting for Hiccup to show up. He must be pretty anxious to see his mother for the first time. Or is it just that he gets ready pretty slow? Who knows.

Toothless was pretty nervous about Hiccup showing up. Probably because of how he does or does not want to tell him his feelings towards him. "Don't worry, Toothless. He'll be here soon." said Fishlegs. Toothless sighed and said, "It's not that. It's just that.. There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it? Hold on, you told me earlier that you used to work at the Haddock palace and you had a crush on the Prince. Is it true?" asked Fishlegs. Toothless explained, "Yes, it is. Hiccup did say that a boy opened the wall right. Well, thats true. I was the boy who opened the wall and let's the Prince and the Queen escape. And I have fallen in love with Hiccup. I still won't forget that dreadful night. That night I almost lost him. He's the real thing, Legs."

Fishlegs gasped and asked, "I can't believe it. All this time, Hiccup is really the long lost Prince? The heir to the Haddock throne?" Toothless nodded yes. "Oh my gosh. We did it. We really found the long lost Prince. What would Hiccup say? Will he freak out?" Fishlegs asked. "Let's hope not. We have to tell him about this. But, I can't tell my feelings towards him." said Toothless. "Why not? You love him, don't you? I knew that since you two were dancing last night."

"Princes don't marry kitchen boys." said Toothless.

Fishlegs was saddened about this and asked, "Well, after this is over, are you going to tell Hiccup?" Before Toothless could answer, they hear Hiccup ask,

"Tell me what?" Toothless was stammering at his appearance, but fixes up his language. "Uh. Tell you how beautiful you are." he finally said. Hiccup giggled at his words and said, "You're supposed to say I look handsome. I'm not wearing a dress."

Toothless chuckled and takes his hand to walk him inside the building. Gobber and Fishlegs joined them.

...

At the building, Toothless offers his coat and hat to the butler, but stops his tracks when he saw Hiccup walking upstairs dressed in a nice suit with a red bow.

Hiccup watches him from below and wonders why he's staring at him like that. He gave him a 'what' look on his face.

Toothless shakes his head to get out of his distractions and walked upstairs to him.

...

When they went to the theater to take their seats, Toothless and Hiccup saw Gobber and Valka sitting on the other side.

"There she is. Do you see her?" asked Toothless as he gives Hiccup a pair of binoculars so he can see his mother. Hiccup gasped silently as he saw the beautiful Queen looking regal. Gobber nudges her a little bit just to see the person who wants to see her. He waved at them. "Please let her remember me." Hiccup muttered as he keeps looking at his mother with his binoculars.

As the show begins to start, Hiccup begins to feel nervous about meeting the Queen after it's over. The show is telling a story about a young Viking teenager who doesn't fit in his tribe and is desired to kill a dragon. One night, he finally got a dragon and tells everyone about what he did. But, no one would listen. Not even his father. So, he went out to find the dragon and when he did, he doesn't have the rights to kill it. Instead, he let's it go. The dragon roars at him and rans off. The boy was then forced to dragon training by his father and was not sure about his decision. He discovered that the dragons can't escape the cove because of his damage tail. One night, he read about a book about dragons while his fellow classmates were asleep. He found a page that the dragon he shot down was the most dangerous species of them all. The Night Fury. The next day, he was starting to get curious about the dragon and wants to befriend him. After spending time together, the boy and the dragon begins their relationship. Later that night, the boy made a tail fin for the dragon so he can fly better. When he puts it on, the dragon never felt so alive. The boy adds more equipment to the tail so he can help him fly better. He also learns on what a dragon likes and dislikes in his dragon training, which impresses his classmates. When his father came home and learns his son's success, he was so happy that he gave him a breast plate helmet from his mother. The next day, the boy succeeded in his lesson and was tasked to do the final exam. To really kill a dragon. Feeling uncomfortable about this, he decided to run away. But, one of his classmates followed him and was jealous of his skills. The dragon saw this and attacked. The boy calmed both of them and introduced to each other. The girl was unimpressed and runs off to tell the village. The boy and the dragon stopped her by lifting her up to the tree and offers her a ride. The girl agrees and suddenly freaks out when the dragon went really fast. But, he calmed down when she apologizes. The dragon gave them a slow romantic flight and the girl enjoyed it a lot. But suddenly, the dragon went crazy when he hears a sound which leads them to an island filled with dragons and each of them carries a dead animal. They all dumped them in a hole, which the boy is curious to know why. A dragon dropped a little fish and got eaten by a huge dragon. The boy and girl freaked out and left immediately. When they got back, the girl wants to tell the boy's father about the dragon's nest, but the boy doesn't want to because it'll kill the dragon. So, they planned on something till morning. The next day, it was the boy's final exam and was really nervous about this. Not about the dragon, though. When the dragon came out of it's cage, the boy drops his weapons and reaches his hand out to touch it. The father was furious at this and demands to stop the fight. When he slammed his hammer into the metal, it spooked the dragon and attacks the boy. The dragon hears the boy's cries and went off to rescue him. When he did, he fought another dragon, protecting the boy. The Vikings went after the dragon to capture it, including the father. When the dragon tackles him to kill him, the boy shouted out, "NOOO!" Which he stopped, but ended up getting captured. The father yells at the boy for what he done. The boy explains to him that dragons are not dangerous, they're just trying to protect their loved ones like they do. But, he accidentally mentioned the dragons nest and how to get there by using a dragon to find it. The father immediately sets sail and terribly disowns his son. In tears, he watches the dragon getting chained up and being used as a compass by the Vikings. The girl comforts him on why didn't he kill the dragon in the first place. The boy told her, "I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself." So, they hatched a plan to save the village from the terrible big dragon. When the Vikings got there to the island, they broke into the mountain and the big dragon got out. It was ready to kill. It breathed fire at the boats so they wouldn't escape. Before it could do anything else, the boy and his team came to the rescue. But first, the boy had to rescue his dragon before he leaps into action. The big dragon's tail knocked down the boat they were in and almost drowned. But, they were saved by the father. The father apologized to the boy for disowning him and was forgiven. The boy thanks him and flies off to defeat the big dragon. He and the dragon lead it high in the sky where he can't see because of the dark clouds. The dragon shoots fire bolts at it and the big dragon breathes fire everywhere, causing the dragon's tail fin to get burned. But, they didn't stop there. They led the big dragon down below as it was about to breathe fire at them. The dragon breathed fire first, causing it to explode. During the explosion, the boy and the dragon tried to get out, but the boy got knocked out by its tail and falls to the explosion. The dragon dives in to save him. When the explosion fades, the father searched everywhere for his son. But, all he found was the dragon. He fell to his knees and shed tears. Everyone else did too because they thought the boy died in the explosion. When the dragon opened his eyes, the father apologized. The dragon unfolded his wings and revealed the boy in his arms. The father picks him up and checks to see if he's alive. When he puts his ear to his chest to hear his heartbeat, the father bursted into tears and thanks the dragon for bringing back his son alive. A few weeks later, the boy wakes up in his home with the dragon by his side. When he got out of bed, he realized that he lost his leg in the explosion. The dragon helped him walk to the door. When he opened the door, he sees Vikings and dragons getting along and living with each other. Finally, he was praised as a hero, got a kiss from the girl of his dreams, and lived happily ever after.

During the play, Hiccup was twisting his paper and took short breaths silently. Toothless calmed him down and whispered, "It's gonna be alright. You'll see. Just calm down."

He reached his hands to his pants and starts touching. Hiccup silently gasped and whispered, "What are you doing? Stop!" "Calm down. Calm down." Toothless whispered as he keeps touching him. Hiccup moans quietly and covers his mouth so no one could hear him.

When the play is finally over, Toothless takes his hand and said, "Come on. It's time."

...

Outside the doorway where Queen Valka is, Hiccup tries to walk away, but Toothless grabs his hand and said, "Hey hey hey hey. We need to see her. Don't worry, she'll remember you." When they got there, Toothless opens the door and told Hiccup to wait here and went in.

"Please inform that the long lost Prince Hiccup is waiting outside the door." he said to Gobber. "Oh, I'm so sorry young man. Queen Valka would not want to see anyone right now." said Gobber.

"I don't want to see any more boys claiming to be Hiccup. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to have a lonely life alone in peace." said Valka as she turns around to ignore him. Gobber chuckled nervously and told Toothless, "Come on, lad. You must get out of here before she explodes. Come on. Go to the door." Toothless didn't follow him and went to Valka instead.

He closes the curtains behind him and said, "Your majesty, I apologize for disturbing you and I would like to talk to you. My name is Toothless and I used to work at the Haddock palace." Valka immediately recognized that name. "Wait. I know you. You're that con man from Russia trying to get the boy who looks like Hiccup and getting my reward so you can do whatever you want with it." she said. "No. It's not what it looks like. I used to do that, but now I'm telling the truth. Your son is out there, wanting to see you." Toothless explained. "How much pain are you going to give me? Con men like you keep breaking my heart every day for twelve years!" Valka yelled.

"Your majesty, please. Let me explain. You need to see him!" Toothless yelled. Valka had enough of this and calls the guards. "GUARDS!" she yelled as the guards grab Toothless and takes him to the door. "YOUR MAJESTY, PLEASE! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! IM TELLING THE TRUTH! LET GO OF ME! YOUR MAJESTY!"

...

Then, the guards threw Toothless put and slammed the door right in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup has been listening to the conversation of Toothless and Valka. He couldn't believe that he was just using him for the sake of money.

"That was all a lie." he muttered as he walked away from Toothless. Toothless immediately got up and went in front of him. "It wasn't a lie. I was telling the truth." he explained. "You used me? Just to get her money? I don't believe this." said Hiccup as he tries to get out Toothless' sight, but he grabbed his wrist.

"I didn't. That's why we're here. I want you to see her." said Toothless. "NO! I don't believe you for a second because you lied to me! And you touched me in the theatre. Why would you do that?! All I ever wanted was a better future in my life, but you ruined it!" Hiccup yelled as he shoved Toothless with both of his hands and leaves. "Hiccup, please." said Toothless.

"NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiccup screamed as he slaps Toothless in the face and runs off in tears.

Toothless tries to catch up to him, but was stopped by two men. "HICCUP, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled.

...

Later, Toothless was outside, thinking about how he's going to reunite Hiccup and his mother.

When he saw Valka leaving the theatre, he had a brilliant idea to do so. She was walking to the car as a man opened the door for her and let's her in. But before he could get into the car and take her home, Toothless immediately got in the car and starts driving.

Valka felt like something's not right. She's used to be driven slow and steady, not really fast like a race car. "Eli. Slow down." she said.

"I'm not Eli. And I'm not dropping you off. Not till you listen." Toothless said as he drives really fast, making other drivers stop their tracks. Valka gasped and yelled, "You. I knew you're after my money and I can't let you have it for bringing a fake Hiccup! Stop the car! STOP THIS CAR!"

As Toothless drives the car in a fast pace, he made it to the hotel he and Hiccup are staying in. He parked the car and went outside to open Valka's door. When he opened it for her, he yelled, "You have to talk to him! Just look at him! Please. I'm not lying to you nor I'll never will. I promise."

Valka gave him a stern look on her face and sighed. Toothless sighed too and picked up the music box from his pocket. "Do you recognize this?" he asked as he gave it to Valka. She gasped and asked, "Where did you get that?" "Hiccup accidentally left it behind when he was escaping with you from the attack." Toothless explained.

Valka made a deep sigh and said, "Alright. But, I'm doing this one last time." she said as she walked to the hotel.

...

Meanwhile, Hiccup is packing his clothes and items because he wants to leave and wishes he never came here in the first place.

He saw a rose Toothless gave him and throws it into the trash can.

Then, he hears a knock on the door and yells, "Go away, Toothless!" But, it wasn't Toothless. It was Queen Valka walking to the room.

Hiccup gasped at the sight of her appearance. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." he said. "I thought you knew who I am. Who are you and why are you here?" Valka asked in concern. Hiccup sighed and said, "I just wanted to know who I am. A family. I don't remember them. That's why I'm here. To find answers."

"You're a very good actor. Best yet, in fact. But, I had enough of this." said Valka as she was about to leave the room. But, something was familiar. Hiccup sniffs the room and guessed, "Peppermint?" "Oils. For my hands." said Valka.

"Of course. I spilled a bottle. The carpet was soaked and it forever smelled of peppermint. Oh, how much I missed you when you're away on your trips and I sniffed the carpet to enjoy the sweet smell of peppermint. Like you." Hiccup explained.

Valka remembers that and sat down on a chair. She told Hiccup to sit next to her. "What is that?" she asked as she noticed his locket when he sat down. "Oh, this? Well, I had this for as long as I can remember." Hiccup explained. "May I?" Valka asked. Hiccup nodded yes as he puts it off his neck and gave it to her.

Valka remembers the locket. "It was our secret. My Hiccup's and mine. I never shared it to anyone." she said as she shows him the music box. Hiccup gasped and said, "The music box. I remember this. You used to sing me to sleep with this while you're in Paris."

Hiccup begins to hum his song as he winds up the music box with his locket. When it opened and plays the tune, he begins to sing.

(Hear this song and remember)

Valka begins to sing along with him and they sing together.

(Soon you'll be

home with me

Once upon a December)

Then, something clicked in her mind. The boy right in front of her is her long lost son, Prince Hiccup. "Hiccup? Is it really you? How is this possible?" she asked in tears.

"Hi, mom." said Hiccup. "Hiccup. My little Hiccup." Valka cried as she immediately embraces him for a long time. Hiccup begins to cry as he hugs his mother back. "Oh, mom. I was so worried that I would forget about you." he cried. "Shh, its alright now. You're here and you'll never forget about me ever again." said Valka as she keeps hugging her son.

...

Toothless watches them outside in joy and blew Hiccup a kiss. He sadly walks away.


End file.
